1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used in optical fiber communication systems.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical optical fiber connector 10 is shown. The optical fiber connector 10 includes a main body 11 for coupling two optical fibers 12. The main body 11 includes two optical lenses 16 formed at one end surface thereof, and two buried holes 14 formed in an opposite end surface thereof. The buried holes 14 are configured for engaging the optical lenses 16 therein.
However, when the buried holes 14 are substantially equal to the optical fibers 12, it is difficult to insert the optical fibers 12 without deforming them; and when the buried holes 14 are larger than the optical fibers 12, light loss will occur.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical fiber connector which can overcome the above shortcomings.